So Long, Farewell
by SimonettexTheonorxAlvinattyFAN
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes think of an interesting way to say goodnight to Dave...
1. The Song

**I was thinking of this song today, and I thought it would be funny if the Chipmunks ****and Chipettes sang it to surprise Dave before they went to bed. Well, here it is...**

"Hey guys, I think we should do something to surprise Dave today," Alvin said.

"Like what?" Brittany questioned.

"Well, do you remember that musical we saw yesterday? I forgot the name,"

"You mean _The Sound of Music_?" Jeanette questioned.

"Yeah, that's it! I thought it was kind of boring, but I think we should sing that song that those kids sang to the guests at their party before they went to bed."

"You mean _So Long, Farewell_?" asked Jeanette

"I guess that was the song, why don't we sing it to Dave tonight before we go to bed? We never seem to want to go to bed when he wants us to, so-"

"Actually, Alvin, you're the only one who doesn't want to go to bed when Dave wants us to," Simon retorted.

"Well tonight I will, and I think we should do that,"

"I think it's a good idea. Dave will be very surprised," commented Eleanor.

"But there are only two boy parts," Theodore said, sounding worried.

"So? We'll improvise! Let's get to work." Alvin yelled.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes got to work. They did more research on the song, worked out their parts, learned the lyrics and then rehearsed choreography for the song. They worked for a long time, taking several breaks in between. After a few hours they finally, they mastered the moves and the lyrics. They then picked out their dressiest clothes and set them aside for showtime. Then, they all took baths and fixed their hair. They wanted to look their best to surprise Dave.

*A few hours later*

Dave sat on the couch with a newspaper in his hand. He was trying to concentrate, but his mind wandered. He was wondering why the house seemed so quiet. On a normal day, you would hear fighting, teasing or the sound of something expensive breaking. But tonight, there was quiet. The t.v. wasn't even on. It wasn't even a normal quiet, it was a scary quiet. He was about to get off the couch and investigate, when all six of the chipmunks entered the room in dress clothes. They all shut their eyes, took each others hands and bowed in front of him. Dave was confused. This wasn't normal in the Seville household. Something weird was going to happen. He shut his eyes. He thought they did something and were trying to make up for it. After a moment, he opened his eyes and spoke.

"If you did something, and this is your odd way of apologizing-" but Dave was cut off mid-sentence.

Alvin walked across the room and turned on music. It wasn't the normal music the Chipmunks and Chipettes listened to, it was classic music. Dave opened his mouth to question what was going on, but he was suddenly interrupted by singing.

**[All:]**

**There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the hall**

**And the bells in the steeple too**

**And up in the nursery an absurd little bird**

**Is popping out to say "cuckoo"**

**[Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor:]**

**Cuckoo, cuckoo**

**[All: (Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor in parenthesis): ]**

**Regretfully they tell us (Cuckoo, cuckoo)**

**But firmly they compel us (Cuckoo, cuckoo)**

**To say goodbye . . .**

**[Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor:]**

**Cuckoo!**

**[All:]**

**. . . to you**

**[All:]**

**So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, good night**

**[Jeanette:]**

**I hate to go and leave this pretty sight**

**[All:]**

**So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, adieu**

**[Simon:]**

**Adieu, adieu, to yieu and yieu and yieu**

**[All:]**

**So long, farewell, au revoir, auf wiedersehen**

**[Brittany:]**

**I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne**

**[All:]**

**So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye**

**[Alvin and Theodore:]**

**I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye - Goodbye!**

**[Eleanor:]**

**I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie**

**[Eleanor and Theodore:]**

**I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly**

**[Brittany and Jeanette:]**

**The sun has gone to bed and so must I**

**[All:]**

**So long, farewell, auf Wiedersehen, goodbye**

**Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye**

While they sang, they danced around in circles. It was very well put together. Dave's eyebrows remained raised the entire time. His mouth hung open and he was extremely confused. He didn't know what to do next. Should he clap? He did. He almost gave them a standing ovation, but the six chipmunks bowed again, and then scurried to their bedroom before he could even comment on the performance. Were they going to bed? Dave glanced at the clock. 9 o'clock p.m.

"Boy, things keep getting weirder and weirder around here," said Dave, to absolutely no one.

To be continued...

**I hope you enjoyed reading this! The next chapter will be an epilogue. Thanks for reading! =D**


	2. Epilogue

**Helloooo =) ****Just an epilogue so you know what happens after the Chipmunks and Chipettes sing their song to Dave. I hope you enjoy it.**

Back in their room, the Chipmunks and Chipettes laid back against their beds, exhausted. They spent the whole day rehearsing Dave's surprise, and now they could finally relax.

"Well guys, I think my idea worked out," Alvin said.

"I think Dave really enjoyed it," Brittany commented.

"Well, he was definitely speechless," stated Simon.

"Well, let's get ready for bed so when he comes up here to say goodnight, he'll be surprised again," Alvin instructed.

Each of the chipmunks took their turn in the bathroom, changing into their pajamas, and performing their nightly bedtime routines. By the time they were finished, Dave still hadn't checked up on them yet. So they all got into their beds.

Meanwhile, Dave sat on the couch still stunned at the performance. The house was silent again. So silent, you could hear a pin drop. After sitting on the couch for half an hour more, he finally got up and went into the Chipmunks and Chipettes' bedroom. He opened the door and was once again stunned at the sight. All six chipmunks were fast asleep in their beds. Even Alvin, who never seemed to want to go to bed. The light was off, and the nightlight was on. Dave scratched his head. He couldn't believe his eyes. In all the years that the chipmunks had been living with him, this had never happened before. It seemed as if they were always getting into some form of trouble, but now, they seemed peaceful and serene. After staring for another moment, Dave slowly walked out of the room, and gently shut the door.

"A guy could get used to this," he said to himself "Maybe I'd even trust them to stay home alone if I ever had to go away for a few days,"

And then after thinking for a moment, he quickly changed his mind.

"No, I wouldn't be able to do that if I ever want to see my house standing again," he chuckled to himself, and then made his way to his room.

Before he went to bed, he thought one last thing

'I hope things are back to normal tomorrow, this day was just too weird.'

The End.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
